


Everyone needs a good cup of coffee...

by Deyaniera



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Maria surprises Sam and Steve.





	Everyone needs a good cup of coffee...

 

Sam walked into the kitchen to find Steve and Maria standing like two old-time gunslingers.  He stopped in the doorway, torn between curiosity and worry. 

“One.  Two.  Three.”  Steve counted off, hitting a closed fist into his other palm.  At least six paces away, Maria matched him.  And on ‘three,’ Steve flattened his hand, while Maria’s remained a fist.  “Ha!  Got you!” 

“Two out of three?” Maria said, as Sam walked closer to them.

“No,” Steve replied.  “Coffee is my only vice.  You can make yourself another pot.”

Sam abruptly understood, and chuckled.  “Getting soft, Maria?  You could’ve made him fight you for it.”

“He won’t fight anymore.  He says I cheat.”

“She used one of Tasha’s stingers!”

“You never said I couldn’t.”

Sam walked around them and started making coffee.  The argument continued, and he could tell it was one that they’d had before.  He couldn’t help it, as he pushed the start button on the coffeemaker, he started laughing.  They both fell silent.

“Something funny, Wilson?”  Maria folded her arms.

“You sound like an old married couple.  You should kiss and make up,” Sam said. 

“You first,” Steve said. 

Sam could not resist.  He walked over to Steve, intending to further the joke.  He cupped Steve’s face in his hands and kissed the other man.  Except, it didn’t stay a joke.  He felt Steve’s hands on his waist, pulling him closer.  Steve deepened the kiss, and Sam slid one hand into the other man’s hair.  Steve finally let him go, and Sam stood there for a moment, panting and trying to gather his scattered wits. 

Maria broke the silence.  “My turn,” she said, and Sam laughed.

“Damn right,” Sam said, turning towards her.  He thought she was just trying to help, but it didn’t go that route.  She met him halfway, and kissed him like she was trying to devour him.  Sam felt Steve step up behind him, felt Steve’s groin rubbing against his ass, Steve’s hands sliding under his t-shirt.  He could not help the shudder that went through him when the other man pinched his nipples. 

Maria made an approving noise against his mouth, then helped Steve pull his shirt off.  Sam caressed Maria’s cheek, then she was kissing his neck, and Steve was caressing his nipples, and he could not help himself.  He arched back against Steve, pulling the other man into another kiss.  This one was sloppy, but he didn’t care.  He realized that Maria was unzipping his pants, and her hand on his cock made him groan again.  Her mouth on his cock had him writhing, his hips rubbing against Steve’s hardness with every thrust.  Maria pushed his pants down, sliding her hand along his hip, and then cupping his balls.

Sam slid his hand into Maria’s hair, caressing and scratching lightly.  She moaned around his cock, and he shuddered again.  And then Steve’s hands joined Maria’s, and his mouth, and Sam could barely stay upright.   Steve kissed Maria, and Sam let himself sink to his knees with them.  Steve was unzipping Maria’s jumpsuit, and she shrugged out of it swiftly.  Sam took advantage of that, leaning in to cup and suck her nipples.  She threw her head back, moaning, and Sam helped her lay back.  Steve moved to pull her suit off the rest of the way, then positioned himself between her legs.  Maria’s gasping moans told Sam he was very good at what he was doing.   

 Sam continued to tease Maria, licking and sucking her nipples, until she pulled him up for a deep kiss.  He felt Steve’s hand stroking his cock and he could not stand it.  He pulled back from the kiss, gasping. 

Maria grabbed his arm, squeezing tight, as though she needed to hang on to something or she’d shatter.  And then she was screaming, bucking against Steve’s mouth, and Sam thought it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.  Steve didn’t stop licking and sucking her pussy until she spoke.

“Oh, god, fuck me,” she begged.  Sam was only too happy to help, but then Maria continued.  “I want you both, now.”

She pushed Sam back onto the floor and climbed on top of him, sliding his cock into her wet pussy.  He reached up and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples while she rode him, and then Steve was behind her.  He could feel her shifting, could feel Steve sliding into her ass.  The friction was amazing. 

Maria leaned forward, and her breasts were in his face.  He squeezed one, then sucked it while thrusting up into her.  He could feel Steve fucking her ass, and every stroke made Maria shudder and groan.  She ground against Sam’s cock, and he reached down to grab her hips.  He pulled up, giving him room to thrust up into her. 

She was moaning, almost screaming in pleasure.  Sam thrust, hard, and could feel Steve thrusting harder and faster as well.  Maria leaned down, kissing him.  She moaned against his mouth, shuddering between them.  And then she broke the kiss to scream, convulsing in orgasmic pleasure.  Sam could feel her pussy squeezing his cock, could feel Steve’s cock rubbing, and it was too much for him.  He thrust up into her, hard and fast, and then he was exploding inside her, groaning in ecstasy. 

Maria collapsed on his chest.  He could feel Steve thrusting, and then he was coming, his cock pulsing.  Sam panted, cupping Maria’s head gently.  And he looked up at Steve, who was panting, and thought that this was a great way to wake up.

“I think the coffee’s ready,” Steve said, and Sam laughed.  After a moment, Maria started laughing too. 

“I am not moving,” Sam said.  “But, you know, hero, if you’re feeling ambitious, go for it.”

Steve laughed, stood up and fixed his pants, and then poured them both coffee.

Sam glared at him, but he took the coffee.  Best coffee he’d had in a very long time…


End file.
